


Fit For A King

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Chubby Kink, Force Feeding, Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, binge eating, chubby characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Satan has been trying hard not to binge on the work food but lately he’s been failing. His right hand however, kind of likes it





	Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewizzard/gifts).



> Another kink exchange with shewizzard! 
> 
> I've never written TDIAPT before, but I've always thought this anime was hilarious and fun! I hope I did the show justice!!

 

Back in Ente Isla, Maou had incredible resilience. He never fell prey or agreed to anything he didn’t want to. He’d been raised with immense amounts of self control growing up in hopes he’d one day make a strong ruler…

_ But Maou wasn’t in Ente Isla anymore. _

He wasn’t fighting wars or leading armies. He was working part time as an assistant manager at MgRonald’s. The only thing he had to worry about was keeping his employees on track and paying his rent on time…and if somewhere along the line, he could control the amount of fast food he ate, that certainly would not be a problem.

As an employee, Maou knew how unhealthy the food was—salty, dripping in grease and fat. The problem was that it tasted _so_ _good_. Much better, cheaper and more convenient than anything he was used to. It was perfect for his tight budget but not for his waistline. So he made sure to keep his indulgences limited. Ashiya would flip if anyone around there started outgrowing their clothes.

So Maou was extra careful not to overdo it.

He did pretty well too, limiting his meals. Hell, Ashiya was a decent cook and they did have all that damn udon at home too. He managed fine…

Until he was promoted to assistant shift manager and they’d taken in Urishihara. On top of that, he had Emi and Suzuno to keep an eye on. Not to mention, he’d never given an answer to Chiho. Even if things had calmed down after their last big fight, Maou still felt like he was under constant stress…and the best thing to combat that stress? An ice cream cone on his break here, a shake during his shift there, an extra order of fries on his lunch break or a quick burger before riding home. Anything from the MgRonalds menu would do the trick really. But the more slip ups he had, the harder it got to control his cravings and if he didn’t get a hold of this soon, people would start noticing.

X

The first ten pounds were a surprise. Maou knew he’d slipped up a few times but he didn’t think he’d slipped up that much. Ten pounds on his old, demon frame would’ve been nothing, but ten pounds on his human frame was noticeable enough—it was more noticeable in the way his clothes fit than anything. Nobody had mentioned seeing a difference, but he could feel his pants fitting tighter and his shirts hugging a little more than they used to. He’d have to watch his intake, before ten pounds turned into twenty or thirty. Emi would surely have a field day making fun of him for that.

Still, when he went in to work that evening he felt himself drawn to the scents of fries in the frier and burgers on the grill. They were enticing his nose and making his stomach growl to the point that both his manager and Chiho felt the need to comment on it.

“Mr. Maou,” Chiho cooed, in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers. “If you want to take a break and eat, I can watch the register. I know you’re hungry.”

He was about to protest, but the gurgles of his stomach continued to give him away.

Chiho gave him a stern pout, “ _ Mr. Maou…” _

He used the only excuse he could come up with, “I forgot to have Ashiya pack me a lunch.”

“Well there’s plenty of food here. We just made a fresh batch of black pepper fries.”

And damn, he did love a good serving of fresh fries.

X

So one serving of fries maybe turned into two…two large servings of fries, a double Big Mig, and a large triple thick chocolate shake. Even after he’d swore that he wasn’t going to keep indulging like this, he was standing behind the register with his stomach swollen, counting down the minutes until he was off and could go home and lie down. Despite feeling pretty full halfway through his meal, he’d continued plowing through the his food, enjoying the feeling as his stretched himself to the limit. If nothing else, Ashiya would kill him if he thought he was wasting food, regardless of the discount he got. He’d rather be uncomfortably full than deal with the attitude of his roommate. Still, there was no way he’d be riding Dullahan home like this.

He chose to walk very slowly, trying not to jostle his stomach too much. By the time he made it home, he felt like his meal had barely settled. He just wanted a bath and sleep, but Ashiya and Urishara were sitting by the table both looking irritated.

“Ugh  _ finally!”  _ Their purple haired roommate whined, throwing his arms up. “Ashiya wouldn’t let us eat until you came home.”

Maou was hardly in the mood to argue. He was tired and still aching, but Ashiya had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed. “You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. The noodles are getting cold.”

He didn’t want to admit he’d walked home after stuffing himself so full he couldn’t ride his bike. He wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that he lacked self control…or the fact that he kind of  _ liked  _ it.  

“Sorry, I got held up helping Chiho.” A lie but a believable one.

“You could’ve called.” Classic Ashiya. He acted like the house father, but Maou refused to think of him that way—if only because it was weird to be attracted to your father.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Urushihara ate enough junk today to hold him over. Sit down so we can eat.”

How Maou had thought he might escape dinner was beyond him. He was just so full from earlier, eating again had been the farthest thing from his mind…but if he didn’t, he’d have to admit to wasting money on an extravagant fast food meal when they had plenty to eat at home. He’d already forgotten his lunch. Ashiya probably thought he was starving.

It looked like he’d just have to eat again. He was still pretty satisfied, but if this is what it took to keep his secret safe, so be it.  

Maou sat down and slowly made work of the bowl of udon before him. Each bite sat in his stomach heavier than the last until they piled in him like a lead weight. It hurt in the most satisfying way possible but he was still thankful when Urushihara staked claim to leftover udon on the stove. He couldn’t have possibly eaten another bite. At this point he was barely sure how he was going to stand.

And he thought he actually had self control.

X

If Maou actually thought that Ashiya didn’t know about his little (we’ll not  _ little _ ) fast food binges at work, then he clearly underestimated his ability to balance a checkbook and budget money. Either that or Maou thought he was an oblivious idiot and that was just insulting. He’d have to be naïve not to notice the missing money and blind if he thought he couldn’t the way his waist had started growing.

The first few pounds had been barely noticeable, but now somewhere between twenty and thirty pounds, it was much easier to see his weight gain…not that Ashiya was staring…it was just hard to miss when Maou insisted on squeezing himself into that same damn uniform.  

Maou’s human form wasn’t exactly the most forgiving . He was average height maybe, and thin. New weight was incredibly noticeable on him, especially this much in this short amount of time. The only reason Ashiya hadn’t complained yet was because he knew Maou was trying so hard to hide his new eating habits and pudge from him…well that and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

Maou had always been attractive—both back in Ente Isla and here on Earth. A few pounds wouldn’t change that, but Ashiya had never thought that would actually make him even hotter. He hadn’t been prepared for it. If anything it was helping to cloud his judgement. He should’ve been complaining about the money his former king was wasting on Big Mig Meals everyday but instead, he was almost getting off on seeing money disappear from their savings into Maou’s gut.

Ashiya was the backbone of the his household…he was supposed to have more self control than this. 

X

Ashiya sighed as he stared the pot on the stove.

“Are you making udon again?” Urushihara groaned from his usual spot planted in front of the computer.

“It’s free and we have to finish it before it goes bad, so yes, I am making Udon again.”

If there was one thing Urushihara was good at, other than ordering things online, it was complaining. He threw his head back and let it a long, aggravated moan. “ _ Urgh!  _ Maou gets to eat fast food every day and we’re here eating like cheap udon like we’re destitute.”

“Hey, hey, I make Maou eat the udon too.”

“I don’t know why. He’s clearly getting more than enough to eat at work.”

Ashiya didn’t know why that seemed to catch him off guard but he was rendered almost silent, just a small squeak emitting from his throat as he turned his head over his shoulder. “ _ Hm?” _

Urushihara was looking over, a smirk on his face. “ _ Come on,” _ he said, rolling his eyes and waving his hand, “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“N-noticed what?”

“Well, he’s gotten a little…” Ashiya watched as Urushihara puffed out his cheeks and used his hands to outline a makeshift belly.  

It wasn’t as if it wasn’t noticeable. Still Ashiya felt himself blushing with surprise. Urushihara was more observant than he’d ever given the kid credit for, but of all the things for him to bring up, it was the one thing Ashiya was trying to avoid thinking about.

“Don’t make fun Urushihara.”

His roommate pouted, “I’m just saying. It’s not like it’s hard to miss.”

_ No,  _ no it was not.

X

It was like Urushihara and Maou were  _ trying  _ to torture him.

It was obvious when Maou had come in that he’d already eaten at work. His uniform was hugging his belly even more than when he’d left. It was clear from his odd gait and labored breathing, that he’d overdone it. Now he was sitting at the table, legs crossed, with his pudge pushing forward over his belt. He was trying not to stare but it was hard. Even better than watching his former king become a chubby shadow of his former self, was watching him force down more food in an effort to keep his secret.

From the corner of one eye he could see Maou gorging himself. From the corner of other, he could see Urushihara gesturing towards Maou’s belly, as if to prove his point from earlier. He could hardly focus.

“Ashiya?” He heard, drawing his attention to Maou.  

Maou was leaning back on his palms, only pushing his stomach out further. “I said the udon is really good tonight. Did you do something different?”

Did he? Hell he was so distracted, he could barely even remember.

X

Maou knew this was getting out of control. Even though he’d sworn not to let this whole binging thing get out of hand, he couldn’t go a day without stuffing himself with various delicacies from the MgRonalds Menu. One meal a day had turned into a meal and dessert had turned into almost two meals—and it was impossible to miss at this point.

He could barely get his uniform shirt tucked into his pants. He was a little ashamed to admit it had come untucked on more than one occasion. Thank God he wore T-shirt’s underneath. His pants were barely making it and he was on the last notch of his size small belt. Sucking it in did absolutely nothing for him anymore. Maou knew he had to be pushing past thirty pounds and he’d finally sucked it up and put in a request for a new uniform shirt behind Ashiya’s back. Even if Ashiya hadn’t said anything about Maou’s weight, he had to see he was in dire need of a new uniform…surely he’d say something when he saw Maou’s check-stub.

X

The uniform was where Ashiya had to draw the line. Not to say that Maou didn’t need it. Even a blind person could see he was squeezing himself into a uniform that had to be almost two sizes too small by now. It was honestly a wonder it hadn’t burst at the seems. Still, he could’ve at least  _ said  _ something. If Ashiya didn’t set his foot down about all the frivolous spending now, Urushihara was bound to go on a shopping spree himself soon—and they’d barely recovered from the last one.

That afternoon when Maou came home, Ashiya was waiting in the hall for him. He tried to look as stern as possible despite the fact that his old general’s body was only growing more distracting with each passing day. He kept trying to think of how he should scold Maou, but he keep reverting to how his shirt outlined every curve of his body, from his growing belly to the pockets of fat that were piling on his hips. The sleeves of his shirt dug into the flesh of his untoned arms. His slacks were hardly maintaining their composure as his thighs threatened to rub holes down the inseams. He looked so  _ good  _ and it made it hard to be mad at him.

“Hey Ashiya!” Maou greeted. The shortness of breath was evident in his voice. “What’s up? Why are out you standing out here? Urushihara isn’t watching porn is he?”

Ashiya crosses his arms over his chest, telling himself to be strong. It was even harder when Maou was standing right in front of him. “I wanted to talk to you about your recent spending habits. It seems they’ve gotten a bit  _ out of control _ .”

Maou’s eyes widened and his cheeks immediately went red. “M-my spending habits?”

“Yes—most recently a whole new uniform.”

“Oh yeah…I was uh…I was going to mention that.”

“Were you?”

“I  _ was…,”  _ he said, rubbing the back of his neck. It made made his shirt rise up and he quickly went to shove it back down, “but well, I figured that one was pretty self explanatory.”

Maou wasn’t looking at him, and hell Ashiya wouldn’t have been able to look into his eyes if he was. They were both blushing furiously. Neither of them was truly acknowledging the other though. They both knew Maou had put on a good amount of weight. Nobody really had to  _ say  _ it.

“P-possibly.”

“Possibly?”

Ashiya didn’t know what the hell Maou wanted him to say. Duh, he’d noticed. Everyone had noticed. “I may have noticed a slight expansion in your waistline Sire.”

Maou sighed, “It’s becoming a little more than slight.”

“Perhaps, but not in a bad way,” he offered and what the hell was he saying? He was two seconds away from being completely obvious. Was he ready to put himself out there? What would Maou think?

His old general just laughed, “Well not it a good way either.”

“It’s not great for our finances no,” Ashiya took a deep breath. He needed to calm his nerves if he was really about to put himself out there like this, “but it doesn’t  _ look _ bad.”

“Huh?”

“The weight Sire, it  _ suits _ you.”

Maou looked down at himself, pursing his lips skeptically, “You’re kidding?”

“I’m quite serious. You look… _ good.” _

“I’m barely making it into my uniform. I’ve gotta be pushing what, thirty, forty pounds? In less that four months? How could someone like you possibly think that looked good?”

“Someone like me?” Was that an insult? Maou usually wasn’t mean.

Maou gestured towards him, his hands traveling up and down to emphasize his tall, slim, figure. “You know, someone  _ hot.” _

Hot? … _ Hot! _ That hadn’t been what he was expecting at all. Had Maou just said he was attractive? Had Ashiya just confessed to liking his weight gain? What was going on? They were supposed to be addressing his spending habits.

“You um…you flatter me Sire.”

“Well you deserve it,” he said before lying his hands flat against his belly, “But I don’t. How could you be attracted to this? I’ve totally let myself go. This isn’t the body of an army general.”

“No,” he placed his hands on top of Maou’s, “It’s the body of the assistant shift manager at MgRonalds and I like it.”

“You don’t mind that I’m fat?”

“You’re hardly fat,” Ashiya said, before making his voice more stern, “but if you keep wasting money on food at your job you will be…”

Maou averted his eyes. His cheeks went bright red. He couldn’t have possibly thought he’d get out of this?

“Not that I’d mind.”

“You’d wouldn’t?” Maou asked, both confused and excited.

“Of course not…I might even want to help.”

X

Maou had never done anything like this before. Then again, he’d never fat before either…or in a relationship…if that’s what this was. He wasn’t sure exactly and he was afraid to ask and ruin everything. Right now he and Ashiya had a good thing going. A few days a week, Ashiya would sneak out of the apartment and meet Maou on his lunch break to watch him stuff himself stupid on burgers, nuggets and fries. If they were lucky enough to get the break room to themselves, Ashiya would even take the reigns and feed him. Turned out, it was way hotter than Maou ever imagined.

Usually the way Ashiya referred to him as Sire or Sir or whatever could be kind of  _ much _ , but when Maou was sitting back in his chair, stomach bursting and Ashiya’s hands trying to rub some relief into his belly—it was the craziest turn on.

_ “You’re not done yet are you Sire?” _

_ “Oh come on Satan, I know you can do better than that.” _

_ “You know you’re not about to waste all this food on my watch, right sir?” _

Ashiya had been a pretty fierce General back in Ente Isla, Maou shouldn’t have been surprised that he could take control so well. Even right now as they sat in the break room, Ashiya was standing over him forcing him to finish the last few MgRonald’s chocolate chip cookies into his belly.

“If you stopped trying to fight it Sire, you could finish faster and get back to work.”

Despite constantly stuffing himself past the point of comfort, Maou never slacked on his work ethic. Even with his stomach literally dragging him down, he took ever order with a smile and moved as proficiently as possible.  

“You try eating half a dozen cookies after what I just ate,” he whined, sinking deeper into his chair. He’d managed to devour two Big Migs, twenty nuggets and three large orders of black pepper fries, with an extra large soda. It was a new lunch break record for him…or it would be, if he could get these last three cookies down his throat. Eating sweets shouldn’t have been this hard, but his stomach was threatening to rip through his belt and the button on his pants, it felt damn near impossible.  

“Yes Yes, it was quite the feast,” he said, running a hand over Maou’s engorged middle. “Still, you can’t have a meal without dessert. It’s as simple as that. Now stop whining and just focus on finishing.” He shoved the cookie towards Maou’s lips, forcing him to take another bite. That made four cookies down and only two more to go. Maou would manage.

X

At this point, it seemed like the weight was just piling on. Of course no one had ever claimed eating copious MgRonald’s every day was the healthiest diet. They were known for their fries, not their salads.

It wouldn’t have been an issue if MgRonald’s didn’t charge an arm and a leg for new uniform shirts. Maou had gone through a small on his own and a medium with Ashiya. Now after maybe a month or two, the large was hugging him more than he was comfortable with. By now, his belly had started push past the button on his pants, bulging over his waist. When he wasn’t wearing his work pants, it would droop over the edge of his painfully tight basketball shorts, the bottom peaking out of the edge of his house t-shirts.  

If Urushihara noticed anything, and surely he had, he hadn’t commented on it. Maou and Ashiya were a little touchier with each other, sure. They held hands some, or cuddled every now and then when they all sat in front of the computer to watch a movie. Most times though, they tried to keep most of their real PDA to a minimum, and they only did their feeding when they weren’t around their purple haired ward. They thought they were being pretty sneaky about it, until they were sitting down for dinner one night…

“Alright, there’s something going on here,” Urushihara said out of the blue. Maou’s mind immediately rushed to the secret he and Ashiya had been keeping, but his blonde counterpart seemed to be able to keep a much calmer demeanor.

“What do you mean?” 

“You two,” he said, eyes narrowed and staring them down as if he still had the power to smite them. “You’ve been acting weird.”

“You’re acting weird,” Maou countered.

“How? I’m not even allowed to leave! But Ashiya, he’s going grocery shopping like three times a week and some days he doesn’t come back with anything!”

“They didn’t have what I needed.”

“Okay, well how do you explain the fact that you haven’t scolded him for outgrowing like three wardrobes? That’s not cheap!”

“Well, he did  _ need  _ them. As the sole bread winner, he has to have a properly fitting uniform.”

Maou didn’t know how Ashiya wasn’t sweating bullets at the interrogation, but this was why he had been his right hand man in Ente Isla.

Urushihara threw his hands in the air with a childlike groan. “Fine! But there’s no way you can explain why you didn’t say anything about the four games I bought last month!”

Urushihara had them there. Maou looked over at Ashiya who actually looked surprised. He was usually so careful and meticulous with the budget. It was pretty surprising that he’d missed that.

“Ashiya and I are dating!” Maou blurted out suddenly, catching everyone in the room off guard, “He visits me at work sometimes and we didn’t want you to feel bad or left out so we didn’t say anything.”

Urushihara’s eyes darted between the two of them. His expression was blank. Had he shocked him so much he was speechless?

“Left out?  _ Left out?  _ Any idiot can tell you two are dating! I don’t care about that! I wanna know why I’ve been eating udon and white rice for months, when you’ve clearly been living on burgers and french fries!”

Maou and Ashiya exchanged, blank flustered looks.  _ That’s  _ what Urushihara cared about? Maou thought for sure he was going to call them out for their new relationship, or that maybe he’d even caught wind of their little kink…but he just cared about what he was eating for dinner…that was fair. A sense of relief washed over him. He liked what he had going with Ashiya. He didn’t want getting caught to ruin it. They’d never hear the end of it from Urushihara. He’d probably tell their friends and they’d never hear the end of it from them either.

“I’ll bring you a Big Mig Meal from my next shift. How’s that sound?”

“I want one a week,  _ at least.” _

Ashiya was going to kill him for dipping even further into their budget, but if he wanted to keep Urushihara off their backs, he had to offer his something. “Fine.”

X

Maou leaned back on his palms, pushing his belly forward into Ashiya’s hands. They were sitting on the floor of their apartment, a large bag of fast food just waiting to be eaten. With the addition of a half dozen cookies, they’d convinced Urushihara to take his laptop and food to Suzuno’s for a few hours to give them some  _ ‘alone time.’  _ So far, it had just been twenty minutes of Ashiya straddling his lap with his hands exploring his body and his lips exploring his mouth.

They got to be alone sometimes in the break room, but MgRonald’s had a pretty strict personal hygiene policy. Hooking up on breaks was definitely frowned upon and as a model employee, Maou would not break the rules. There was only so much they could do at the apartment without grossing their third roommate out, so moments of intimacy like this were cherished.

It had been a while since the last time they were alone like this, and there was a lot more Maou than before. These days he was spilling out all over. His stomach easily spread out of over his thighs, and his thighs were a whole other story on their own. They were wide and plush when he was standing, rubbing against each other and adding a slight waddle to his gait. When he sat down, they seemed to spread to double their size, even wider than his hips or the folds of fat that rested on top of them—the very folds Ashiya was currently rubbing.

“You know, I thought sacrificing one of your meals to Urushihara every week would slow down your weight gain, but you’re gaining just as fast as ever.”

Maou laughed. The way the blonde forced food down his throat, there was no doubt in his mind he’d keep gaining just fine. His own secret binging couldn’t compare to Ashiya’s encouragement. Adding the blonde to the mix had doubled his initial weight gain in no time.

His body shivered as Ashiya’s hands trailed down from his sides to playing with the part of stomach that was resting in his lap. Ashiya lifted his flab to reach for his belt and Maou felt himself biting his lip in anticipation.

“Shouldn’t we work on the food before  _ that?” _

Ashiya paused for a moment before continuing to work at the button to his uniform pants. “Forgive me Sire, but I suppose I’m impatient.”

Maou couldn’t help but smile as he took a hand and squeezed a chunk of his side, “I don’t think this is going anywhere Ashiya, trust me.”

“No…but Urushihara will come back eventually. I don’t want to waste this opportunity.”

“But I’m hungry,” he said just Ashiya popped his pants button. He hadn’t even eaten yet but he could still feel a sense of relief from the lack of restriction.

“I’m not stopping you from eating.”

“But I thought you were gonna,  _ you know _ …” Maou gestured down towards his hips with his eyes.

Ashiya nodded and spoke with a tone that suggested what he was saying should be obvious. “I am.”

Maou hardly knew what to say to that. He wasn’t going to reject a blow job/burger combo. It just wasn’t what he was expecting. He reached into the MgRonald’s bag beside him and pulled out a burger. Ashiya worked on peeling his pants from his hips.

“Alright,” Maou surveyed the scene in front of him. He had his legs spread as far apart as he could get them—though the tops of thighs still wanted to rub against each other just slightly. Between his legs say Ashiya, on his hands and knees simply waiting for the green light. In his own hands was a burger that he was all too prepared to shove down his throat. He just wasn’t sure he’d be able to focus on both.

“Let me know if you need me to pull back Sire,” And Maybe it was just the situation they were in, but Maou wasn’t sure he’d ever heard a phrase that sounded nearly as hot.

X

As he lie on the floor panting, his stomach rising and falling dramatically with each breath. He’d managed to finish one burger during his fallatio but after that, it was way too intense to focus of food. It was fine. Ashiya had made sure he finished all of his food after he was done.

He was relaxed, but incredibly bloated. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit up for the rest of the night and he was so relieved knowing he worked the late shift tomorrow. Still, he was enjoying every moment.

Beside him Ashiya lie on side, one hand propping up his head and the other trying to sooth him by rubbing gentle circles over his gut. When he’d first started his secret work binges, he’d never thought they’d lead him here, but he had no regrets.

“Well Sire, how was that?” Ashiya asked, his voice tender and caring. 

Maou glanced over. His smile was strained but it was still content and satisfied underneath. Getting sent to Earth hadn’t been ideal, but with moments like this, it wasn’t that bad.

“Fit for a king.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
